las dos caras
by chio-chan
Summary: ran tiene que matar a sinichi, por que? no lo sabe, solo sabe que se siente sola y que ha de matarle, que le han echo a ran!? podra sinichi salvarla de su soledad?


O no........ oh no............oh mi amor.....  
  
He estado tanto tiempo sola en mi habitación, mirando hacia las cosas que solíamos hacer, Mirando una foto en mi cabeza intentado entender...lo que realmente me paso, para que tan fuerte se hiciese mi deseo. Que are esta noche para hacer lo correcto porque...  
  
  
  
Yo naci para hacerte feliz, siempre y para siempre, asi es que como quiero estar, oh mi ahora, naci para hacerte feliz..  
  
  
  
Desde que te fuiste, te echo de menos, mi amor, vivo en un sueño de los dos, solo puedo llorar por ti, olvidame si te parezco tonta, pero si no vienes, me moriré porque...  
  
Yo naci para hacerte feliz, siempre y para siempre, asi es que como quiero estar, oh mi ahora, naci para hacerte feliz..  
  
O si.......haria todo, te daria mi mundo , haria lo que sea por ser tu chica, solo di mi nombre, y estare alli, solo para enseñarte lo mucho que te quiero...  
  
Naci para hacerte feliz.......siempre y para siempre contigo, no se vivir sin ti, eres el unico en mi corazon, siempre y para siempre, tu y yo, porque.....  
  
Yo naci para hacerte feliz, siempre y para siempre, asi es que como quiero estar, oh mi aora, naci para hacerte feliz..  
  
Ran: esto...era lo que creia que mi corazon albergaba asta que me encontre con ellos, con esos hombres...esos hombres que me hicieron ver que el amor no cabe en este mundo...la destrucion y el poder...es lo que manda.........  
  
Ran habia desaparecido durante dos dias, y , cuando la encontraron, era una persona totalmente diferente, pero, que le habian echo? Ahora que he vuelto a mi forma normal....como le han hecho algo asi...  
  
Sinichi: ran!!!!!!!!!!! Ran!!!!!!!!! Que te han hecho ran!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ran recupera el sentido rannnnnnn esa no eres tu!  
  
Ran se acercaba a sinichi intentando golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, sinichi no queria pelear.  
  
Sinichi: ran!? QUE TE PASA!? NO ME RECONOCES?  
  
Ran: Para ya, no hay nada que puedas a hacer o decir, lo intente todo , tengo lo suficiente, no necesito nada! Tu, yo.....pero , AHORA SOY MAS FUERTE QUE LA OTRA VEZ, NADA ME AFECTARA, MI SOLEDAD NO ME MATARA NUNCA MAS! POR QUE YO AHORA.... SOY MAS FUERTE!  
  
Solia ir sola a caminar, pero ahora todo cambiara, porke..........  
  
AHORA SOY MAS FUERTE QUE LA OTRA VEZ, NADA ME AFECTARA, MI SOLEDAD NO ME MATARA NUNCA MAS! POR QUE YO AHORA.... SOY MAS FUERTE!  
  
Estoy sola, no necesito a nadie , NO KIERO A NADIEN , NADIE, YO SOLA LUCHARE! ................................YO.......................AHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHH HHHHH  
  
NO! NO ME DEJARE GANAR! SOY MAS FUERTE! MI SOLEDAD NO ME MATARA MAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOY MAS FUERTE! NADA PUEDES HACER! TE DI UNA OPORTUNIDAD, PERO ME ODIAS! NO ME NECESITAS! NI YO ATI! MI SOLEDAD NO ME MATARA NUNCA MAS!  
  
Sinichi: pero que te han hecho! Esta no eres tu!  
  
Ran: si! En efecto, no soy tu dulce ran siempre esperando! SOY EL LADO OCULTO DE RAN! Y ESTOY HARTA DE SER LA DEVIL! ESTA VEZ ACABARE CONTIGO!  
  
Sinichi: ran!!!!!!!  
  
Ran peleaba y peleaba, todo era culpa de esos hombres de negro, que le habian echo?!  
  
  
  
Sinichi: para ran!  
  
Ran: vas a morir!!! No voy a ser mas la devil! No voy a ser esa niña tan buena con el seudónimo de angel , esta vez no! No quiero el amor de este mundo! No quiero cambiar!  
  
Sinichi: ran intenta recordar! Ran! Estas ahí!?  
  
Ran: sinichi ayudame!!!!!!!!!  
  
SINICHI: UH!?  
  
Ran: callate!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO, NO DEJARE QUE MI LADO BUEVO TE HAGA CASO, ESTA VEZ , SE ACABO!  
  
Sinichi: rannnnnnnnnnn  
  
Ran: NO QUIERO ACERCARME A TI MAS , SOY FELIZ ASI!  
  
Sinichi: sabes que no es verdad! Nosotros nos necesitamos! Ran vuelve en si!  
  
Ran: Yo naci para hacerte feliz, siempre y para siempre, asi es que como quiero estar, oh mi amor, naci para hacerte feliz...  
  
Ran. ......................que?( que .....que esta sensacion............)  
  
SINICHI: RAN!  
  
Ai: SINICHI! HE VENIDO!  
  
Sinichi: ai que es lo que esta pasando!  
  
Ai: es esa maldita organización! Le han lavado el celebro, es como un hechizo! Ran se ha dibidido en dos! Y su lado malo se esta sobreponiendo al bueno!  
  
Sinichi: que?  
  
Ran: AHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHH  
  
Sinichi: ran! Estas bien?  
  
Ran: dejame en paz NO TE NE-CE-SI-TO!  
  
Sinichi: que hacemos?!  
  
Ai: sinichi, para hacer esto....tendras que dibidirte tu tambien!  
  
Sinichi: que?  
  
Ai: es la unica solucion , tu lado amlo se quyedara aki luchando con ran. Pero, tu lado bueno! Ira a por ella y la traera de viuelta!  
  
Sinichi. PERO COMO QUE MI LADO MALO VA A LUCHAR CONTRA RAN!?  
  
Ai: el lado malo de ran ha surgido por la espera de tu regreso, tu lado malo....no se por que surgira, pero con esta pocima lo hara, e s la unica manera!  
  
Sinichi: .............ai..si le hago daño fisico a ran cuando me dibida........quiero que cogas esto..........y........  
  
Ai que? Que te dispare?  
  
Sinichi: no podria vivir sabiendo que hize algo como....pegar a ran!  
  
Ai: .....................vamos, tomate esto ya  
  
Sinichi: .............-----------------------....................  
  
Sinichi: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Sinichi: no pretendas que te odie..no puedes alejarme de ti....te necesito, eres mi vida, mi razon. La vida sin ti no es vida,  
  
Cada vez que te miro, mi corazon salta, cada vez que intento tocarte y lo consigo, siento que haria todo por ti.  
  
Soy un soñador, que sueña con un mundo de color, no necesito mas que verte cada mañana para sentirme bien.  
  
No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti, te necesito para siempre y por siempre, porque......  
  
Cada vez que te miro, mi corazon salta, cada vez que intento tocarte y lo consigo, siento que haria todo por ti.  
  
Vivo en un sueño de ilusion, cada vez que siento tu corazon , y siento que estas aquí, necesito tocarte , necesito escucharte , te necesito cada dia de mi vida, porque tu eres lo unico que tengo en en esta vida de valor en mi vida cada dia, necesito tu calor, porque.......  
  
Cada vez que te miro, mi corazon salta, cada vez que intento tocarte y lo consigo, siento que haria todo por ti.  
  
Sinichi: asi que quieres pelea eh? TE MOLESTA QUE ME VALLA A RESOLVER CASOS EH!? Y QUE CREES QUE YO SIENTO CADA VEZ QUE UN TIO se acerca ti?  
  
Ran: pelea conmigo si te crees tan chulo!  
  
Ran y sinichi empezaron a pelear, ran era experta en karate , pero sinichi tampoco era demasiado malo, conocia los movimientos de ran, pero , de momento , solo se dedicaba a defenderse, y , bajo la mirada de horror de ai, los dos peleaban y peleaban.  
  
Ai: esto es horrible......  
  
Ran: sinichi.....donde estas.........  
  
Sinichi : ran , estoy aquí!  
  
Sinichi se acerco corriendo a ran y se abrazaron muy fuerte.  
  
Ran: sinichi que es lo que nos esta pasando, tengo mucho miedo!  
  
Sinichi: no te preocupes ran estoy aquí contigo.  
  
Ran: donde estamos.  
  
Sinichi: no lo se.......pero......estemos donde estemos, no me voy a separar de ti , te quiero ran.  
  
Ran: sinichi......  
  
Los dos se besaron.  
  
Sinichi : AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!11 QUE ME PASA!?  
  
Ran: ayyyyyyyyyyy  
  
Sinichi: uh! Siento algo en mi interior! Que es esto mierda! Vete! Dejame!  
  
Ran: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh , ahhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Los dos se cogieros cada uno de su cabeza , les dolia , y dejaron de pelear, cayeron al suelo, pero, pasados unos minutos ..  
  
Sinichi: maldicion! MALDICION! No lo consigo! No consigo golpear a esta niña tonta! Por que no puedo moverme!  
  
Ran: yo tampoco puedo! Pero ten por seguro que lo estoy intentando!  
  
Ran: sinichi...........  
  
Sinichi empezo a quitarse su chaqueta, se desnudaron, y el tiempo paso.  
  
Sinichi: que?! Que me pasa!? NO PUEDO SENTIR MAS QUE UN CALOR EN MI INTERIOR!  
  
Ran: no hay sitio para odio en mi corazon! No...no se que me pasa!  
  
Ai: sinichi .......supongo que ellos dos........bueno..yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me alegro de que por lo menos esto alla acabado asi.  
  
Sinichi: ..................tu sientes esto tambien idiota!?  
  
Ran: y tu tambien inbecil?!  
  
Sinichi: no tengo mas ganas de pelear...creo...que me esta entrando mucho sueño......  
  
Ran: yo.....tambien.........  
  
Los dos cayeron al suelo y se quedaron dormidos, de repente , una luz aparecio y las dos mitades se juntaron. Los dos se levantaron poco a poco del suelo.  
  
Ran: uh........sinichi?  
  
Sinichi: ran?.....que ...que ha pasado me duele la cabeza...  
  
Ran: si...a mi tambien me duele mucho....no recuerdo nada pero...sinichi has vuelto!  
  
Sinichi: uh? A .si....pero .que hacemos aquí tirados?  
  
Ran: no se..........peor.me siento muy extraña........  
  
Sinichi. Si.......uh?  
  
De repente una luz azul apareció , y lo recordaron todo de repente.  
  
Sinichi y ran: uh?  
  
Ran: que? Lo.lo recuerdo todo........como pude intentar hacerte daño........  
  
Sinichi: no eras tu ran.......y yo....como pude hacerte daño tambien......  
  
Ran: como crees que volvimos a unirnos?  
  
Sinichi: según mis deduciones....el calor de nuestros sentimientos lo logro.  
  
Ran: ah.......tenia miedo...  
  
Sinichi : ya no hay nada que temer ran........  
  
  
  
fin 


End file.
